Pokémon Survivor: Desert Resort
Pokemon Survivor: Desert Resort - Second Chances is the fifth season of Pokemon Survivor. It will begin May 6th, 2013. It features 20 contestants, all returning for a Second Chance at the title of Sole Survivor and a the aliens twist. Twist As seen in other group games, the aliens twist will allow a member of the winning tribe to secretly give immunity to a member of the losing tribe. This immunity will work like a Hidden Immunity Idol, wont be revealed until the reading of the votes. Also, if the alien doesn't vote, then their next tribal council they will be ineligible to get immunity. The Alien can be revealed to your tribemates,but it will be told privately. This can cause some split votes to happen. Season Summary 20 Pokemon were sent of to the Desert Resort in the Unova region. Despite having the word resort in it's name, this region is very unforgiving, with it's constant sandstorms. This was a special season, though, as the 20 Pokemon were previous players, returning for a Second Chance at the title of Sole Survivor. From the previous four seasons, five Pokemon represented each. They were divided into four tribes of five. The seasons main twist was the Alien, which selected a random Pokemon from a winning tribe to give a Pokemon at tribal council immunity, in a way similar to the hidden immunity idol. This twist never saved someone with a majority of the votes, but prevented a few ties from happening. However, a few special twists would also take place. For the first challenge, only two tribes would win and the two losing tribe would be sent to tribal council. Owami and Sinai came out as the better tribes, and Tatti and Mojave went to first tribal council. Surprisingly, only Pokemon of the season New Moon Island formed an alliance, as the other seasons never really stuck together. On Tatti, Diglett was the first Pokemon voted out, despite doing well in the challenge. Inactive Krookodile of Mojave was voted out Day 2 also. Tatti was obviously the weaker tribe of the four and got sent to tribal council again after losing the next challenge. Braviary of Steam Cave was voted out of Tatti. At the next challenge, Tatti barely avoided tribal council, and a once strong Owami got sent instead. Teddiursa got the boot after failing to show up to a few challenges. At the final sixteen, a tribe switch shook up the game, divided the contestants into two tribes of eight, Mojave and Sinai. When Mojave got sent to tribal council, Snorlax planned a blindside of rival Riolu and it worked. The new Sinai tribe seemed as strong as the previous, but it ended up losing the next two challenges. Umbreon and Charizard were voted out for not showing up to challenges. Sinai won the next challenge, and another member of Mojave was blindsided, Blissey. It was the final twelve, and the remaining contestants were expecting a merge, but they were shocked to find out it was yet ANOTHER tribe switch. Sinai went on to win the next two challenges, Lickilicky was voted out. At their second tribal council, however, was one of the most shocking tribal councils in Pokémon Survivor history. The alien from Sinai saved Snorlax, most Pokémon's target, but Remoraid played it's hidden immunity idol, all votes were negated. That led to a re-vote between Sharpedo, Glaceon, and Pikachu, but Snorlax's ally Glaceon was voted out. The remaining ten were eager for a merge, even threatening the host! They were happy to find out it was indeed merge time. Flareon edged out a win from Snorlax at the immunity challenge, which led to Snorlax's demise. Not all was well, though, as the New Moon Alliance deemed Munchlax untrustworthy and were planning to vote him out next. But after he won immunity, Luxray ended getting voted out. The next challenge was Majority Rules, which produced some shocking results. Remoraid ended up winning the challenge. Remoraid saw this as a chance to take out someone potentially with a hidden immunity idol, so he worked with Munchlax, who played his idol, negating the four votes that would've gotten him out. Sharpedo, with the hidden immunity idol in his pocket, was blindsided with only two votes. Munchlax was still the main target, but won immunity. At tribal council, both sides said they'd vote out an inactive player, but both were bluffing and ended up with Remoraid getting voted out. Squirtle won the final six immunity, and everyone's target, Munchlax, finally got voted out. Squirtle won a second immunity in a row, and just about as Pikachu was going to get voted out, he quit the game. Squirtle won the final immunity challenge, and Azurill convinced Flareon and Squirtle to keep it in the game, voting out Weavile. At final tribal council, Squirtle was praised for his UTR, but strategic and physical game. Flareon took some heat for his gameplay, but was still praised. Azurill did take some heat from it's UTR game, but was praised for not backstabbing contestants. The jury vote was tied 4-4-0 between Azurill and Flareon, but a re-vote allowed Azurill to win 4-2-1. Contestants *The alien saved Umbreon, negating two votes. *The alien saved Lickilicky, negating two votes. *The alien saved Flareon, negating two votes. *The alien saved Sharpedo, negating three votes. *The alien saved Snorlax, nagating three votes **Remoraid used an idol on himself, negating two votes. ***Munchlax used an idol on himself, negating four votes. The Game Voting History Trivia * This was the first all-returnee season. * This is the first tribal council to have all votes negated initially, when Remoraid played his idol and Snorlax was saved by the alien. * This is the second season to have a re-vote at Final Tribal Council. ** This is the third season overall to have a tie at Final Tribal Council. ** This season continued the trend of a tie at Final Tribal for the odd seasons. * This was the first season since Viridian Forest not to have a tiebreaker at the Final Four. * This is the third season in a row to have someone quit. ** Pikachu is currently the person to quit latest in the game. * This is the first season to have four tribes. Category:Seasons